The Silver Reaction
by Sakurenity Midnight
Summary: One universe, two fates, three armies, Who will triumph? Alternative Silver Millenium Fiction about Senshi and Shittenou, Will accept fair critiques, flames will be deleted
1. Default Chapter

The Silver Reaction, By Sakurenity Midnight.

Note: I am putting this story up purely for others to read. I will accept Critiques but only fair ones. Flames will be deleted. Anyone who doesn't like the idea of a living and well Tranquillity, or the fact that I have included Andrew, Molly, and Melvin should turn back now. Anyone who doesn't like Darien should also turn back now. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does and if she found out there was a writer as appalling as me, she'd have me assassinated……………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Selenity sat around the circular table with her friends, rulers, and protectors of the Silver Alliance. There were quite a few heads, to say the least. Alyssia and Lucid, rulers of Mercury sat to her right, and the rulers of the other nine planets-in order counting outwards from the first little planet-around her. Last, and two seats to her right, was the very young prince, Solandre. He was the youngest royal to ever be admitted to the Alliance meetings, at the mere age of eighteen. He represented the Sun, technically not a planet, but more of a holiday destination. There were people living on it, enjoying its tropical temperatures, but as it was a star, it had not been counted up till now. It was only now that the ruler of the Sun had been allowed to sit in and become part of the meeting, due to the circumstance that he was, in fact, related to Selenity. The two seats between her and the young delegate were empty, yet to be filled by the Queen's personal advisors.

"Well, Lu and I agree wholeheartedly in this matter," Alyssia was saying. "The whole of our System should be included in the alliance, regardless of their past circumstances."

"I don't know Alyce," A brown haired man replied to the woman, shaking his head furiously. "Tomi thinks it's a good idea too, but what of all the other, unrecognised peoples scattered about the System." He shot a meaningful look at his wife.

"They may take it as unforgivable move to impose dictatorship over them." A voice came crisply out of the shadows. All nineteen ambassadors looked towards the source. A tall woman stood inside the door, her long black hair flowing loose to hang about her waist, wearing a dark purple dress that stretched to the floor.

"Lady Luna." Selenity greeted with a smile. Lady Luna made her way over to the conference table.

"I am sorry for my lateness my queen. It seems that a certain group of young dignitaries got a little too excited. Rest assured that the matter was dealt with as swiftly as was possible."

"That, I have no doubt about." Selenity smiled benignly. "And what of Lord Artemis?"

"Finishing off with the young charges as we speak." Luna said with a smirk. She surveyed the rest of the group, before seating herself to the left of her liege. "I'm sure he will be along shortly."

"Good. We were just having an informal chat before we begin the summit." She looked around the table. "Lady Luna, These are the rulers of the nine other planets of our System. I believe that you have already been acquainted." Luna nodded as the door crashed open, and her fellow advisor stalked in.

"When I get my hands on those five…" he trailed off as he approached the table, realising the company he was in. He quickly ducked a bow. "I beg forgiveness for my late intrusion my queen. I was…"

"Don't worry Artemis, Luna has already explained."

"I see that my daughter has been at it again, Lord Artemis?" Queen Enika questioned upon the sight of the noble's sodden hair and clothing.

"Oh, she certainly has!" He snorted, sitting down. His wet white hair hanging around his face made him look like a child, and his blue eyes sparkled with innocence. "And they've now managed to get the young Princess of Mercury interested in their hi-jinks." Alyssia and Lucid shared a look that said all too clearly that their daughter would find herself chastised before the day was out. "That young elflike royal, has abandoned her usual solitude to join them." He added, and the Jupiterian royals found themselves torn between the joy of their little girl finding friends, and her getting up to mischief. Selenity noticed too.

"Oh, Swift, don't punish her too hard. You know how difficult she finds relationships. I trust another young princess has also shared in the fun?" She looked pointedly at queen Ariane as she said so.

"Oh, be sure of that!" Artemis replied, clearly annoyed. "Not only that, she found it _amusing_." King Verve of Mars was surprised by this. His young child was never the type to laugh.

"I think that it's safe to say," Tessa piped up, from beside the young Sun prince. "That children need to be children." She glanced at her partner for support. "And of the four older girls?" She requested, meaning the ones of the outer four planets.

"The last time I checked." Luna began. "Hotaru and Michiru were out on the tennis courts. Haruka was challenging _another_ guard to a duel, and Setsuna taking a walk through the gardens."

Selenity watched as Solandre's face lit up at the mention of the Plutonium princess.

"I see." She said simply. Well, on with the meeting." A black haired man and reddish purple haired woman arose. "King Wisp and Queen Rosaline, you have been recognised. What is your word?"

"Well," Wisp lamented, casting an eye to his neighbouring planetary friends, the royalty of Uranus. "Kara and Skill, I think, are with me on this one, we do not yet have enough information." He received nods of assent from the two addressed.

"Marina and Furtive of Neptune?" Selenity greeted as the two rose as one from their seats. "We are yet unsure on how to speculate, we agree, there is not a lot of information, but how are we to acquire any?" Marina put forward. They sat and Aeon pulled himself up as the Moon queen recognised him.

"My wife thinks that the way to go about this is to invite all in the System to join the Alliance. Then the choice is theirs. If they do not take it, we will not bother them any further. But neither will we give them any help."

Sol of Earth stood, back straight.

"I am glad that my son stayed behind on this trip my queen. We cannot refuse help where it is needed though. It would do more damage than good."

"I think." Solandre said quietly from his seat. "That we need to find a solution to this soon. If we don't, the Silver Millennium will never come to be."


	2. Mischief

Okay, Chapter two is a bit longer than chapter one, sorry about the strange anomaly. ~Saki

As with the previous disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon I really wish I did though……

Chapter two

Mischief

~By Saki Midnight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~        

A golden-silver haired teen stood before a mirror, drying her hair with a towel. As she looked into the reflection, she saw four other girls doing similar things. The only difference was, they were using magic to do it. One of them, with a petite face and jet-black long hair, was standing with her hand inches away from her hair, and steam was rising from the straight locks. She was smiling and chattering to a small girl. The small girl also held her hands up, but hers were resting on her bluish hair, and a mist wrapped around them. She shifted her position to see a tall brunette, off to one side, squeezing excess water from her own curls with a vine, and nodding over to a shorter blonde, who explained something whilst letting a beam of light shower down onto her head, effectively drying it. The young teenager listened absently to the conversation between the four.

"Minako," The raven girl was laughing. "I've not had that much fun in a while."

"Nor I." The small girl put in. "It makes a change from reading a book."

There was a strangely formal air between them all. The reason for it was that none of the children had ever met before today, save having one on one visits to the golden-silver haired girl's planet. Which meant that they all knew her, but did not know one another.

"I think that Artemis had a fair shock." Minako giggled, tying a red bow into her hair.

"Won't we be in trouble?" The brunette asked worriedly.

 At this, the teen at the mirror glanced up.

"Well, yes, but, don't worry, I'll say it was my idea." She said calmly, knowing what trouble she would be in. "Then none of you shall be punished."

"But, Serenity. You _will_."

"And?" She responded to the statement flippantly. "I can handle it Mako-chan." She looked the brunette square in the eye. "Don't think I'm a coward."

"Makoto's right." Minako said coolly. "If you get into trouble, we all do. And I know that Rei will agree with me." She winked at the black haired girl, who sat down at that moment, and stretched, catlike. 

"I do, completely. It wouldn't be fair if we didn't."

"I'm afraid, Serenity, that I'm with your friends on this one." The blue haired girl said quietly. "It wouldn't be right, and we're not cowards either."

"Ami!" Serenity cried indignantly. But by now, they had all united against her. She sighed exasperatedly and flopped onto her bed. "Oh well, I guess the only thing to do is to wait for them to come and punish us." 

"Well, let's have some fun while we're waiting!" Minako shouted, and grabbed the nearest cushion, whacking Makoto over the head with it. "Pillow Fight!" 

                Each girl snatched a pillow up and they began to furiously whack one another, squealing and laughing. They ran around the room at top speed, avoiding and trying to hit each other. Makoto had the hardest hits, her pillow splitting after a few beatings. The others went sprawling as she tapped them, and soon feathers were flying. Ami danced under most of the attacks launched at herself, being lithe and quick, whilst Rei would quietly sneak up behind people, before giving them a firm thump on the back of the head. Minako used her ability to dodge and attack, getting a good few hits in. But Serenity had no training or speed, or tactics, and so, ended up under a mountain of pillows and covered in feathers. It was likewise for her bedroom. The squeals of delight came to an abrupt halt when she heard a voice at the door.

"What is going on in here!"

Serenity stood and faced the queen of the moon, before executing an almost perfect curtsey and rising, staring innocently into her face.

"I am sorry mother; we got a bit…carried away." She said looking down at her feet. She glanced up and her eyes widened. Serenity tossed away all royal formality and flung herself at the Solar Prince.

"Solandre! What are you doing here?" she demanded, throwing her arms around him. He picked her up, letting her wrap her little legs around his waist.

"Hello, little cousin!" He laughed. "I'm here to take part in the Alliance summit." He set her down. 

"_You!" She gasped incredulously, "You're taking part in the summit?"_

"Yes, Your mother felt it was important that the Sun was recognised as part of the Alliance." He plucked a feather from her hair. "What _have you been doing, Serena?"_

She flushed red at the nickname and looked towards her friends, who were in turn, staring fearfully at their parents.

"A small mishap with one or two of my cushions. The stitching on them had seen better days." She said, with truth. The young prince smiled.

"Are you going to introduce me?" He asked softly.

"Oh, I beg pardon cousin. Meet my friends. Princess Minako of Venus, daughter of Enika and Devotion." She gestured to Minako who, at this, swept a curtsey, her blonde tresses falling forward as she did so. "Princess Makoto, daughter of Swift and Tomaki of Jupiter." Makoto managed to accomplish a short bob that could have been interpreted as a mimic of Minako. "Princess Ami, from Mercury, Alyssia and Lucid's young child." Ami stepped forward, executing a graceful but quick dip, her skirts brushing the floor. "and Princess Rei, daughter to Verve and Ariane, of Mars." Serenity watched as Rei faultlessly curtseyed deeply, but as she did so, the girl gazed straight into the Sun prince's face, showing no fear of him. 

"Ladies," Solandre said seriously, with a small nod.

"Well, Verve, I think that it is good the girls are getting along." Selenity said. "They seem to have all made friends." She turned to her daughter. "Serenity, as my daughter and an ambassador to our planet, I feel that you have done well in forming friendships with these children." Her look became stern. "However, I want you to clean up this mess. I would be very unbecoming if one of my friends in housekeeping had to bear the shame of cleaning up your deliberate mess." She straightened up. "I don't expect to let anyone see it in this state."

"Yes, mama." Serenity replied clearly. "I will make sure that I tidy up my mess."

 Her mother smiled.

"Good. Exactly how I want my daughter to behave. Having fun, but prepared to work after it." She smiled. "You now have my permission to ask your friends if they would like to help you."

Serenity's eyes lit up, knowing that if her mother hadn't said so, she would have had to send her friends away, and sorted out the mess by herself.

"Thank you mother." She spun to face her friends. "Would you mind keeping me company while I tidy up?" she phrased the sentence so that they weren't obliged to do any work, merely asked for their presence.

"I want to help!" Minako cried, dashing to her friend's side. "I like feathers!"

"I'll give you a hand too, you'll need it." Makoto said critically, eyeing the white covered room.

"I'm helping too." Ami agreed. "We all made the mess; we should all clean it up."

"There must be a million feathers in here." Rei stooped to pick up a few as she said this.

They began to tear around the room, seizing feathers and stuffing them back into the empty cotton cases. The adults exited, talking amongst themselves. Finally Solandre stepped outside, with a wink, and closed the heavy door firmly.

                Serenity flopped down onto the floor with a sigh, sending a cloud of feathers into the air.

"This is hopeless. How am I going to find every single feather?" She called, looking around despondently.

"Easy." Makoto replied. "With a little bit of magic." She held her hands up to the sky. "Flower Storm!" She bellowed, and a wind whipped through the room, sending the feathers spiralling into the air. Minako made a net out of her stars and hearts, whilst Ami and Rei shot stray feathers into it with blasts of water and heated air. Soon every single feather lay in the glowing golden net.

"Oh, thank you!" Serenity threw her arms around all of them. "That could have taken hours." 

A knock sounded at the door. Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei immediately positioned themselves in front of the net, obscuring it from view, as Serenity opened the door. She stood stock still for a few seconds, before pulling a crimson eyed young woman, with green highlighted black hair, into a tight embrace. She was around seventeen, and quite a bit taller that everyone except Makoto.

"Setsuna!"

"Young princess. Well met." She returned the hug. "Serena, your mother requests you change for dinner. Princesses." She nodded gravely to them.

"Sets, guess who I met this morning?" Serenity chattered excitedly.

"Who?"

"Prince Solandre!" She squeaked. Setsuna's eyes widened. 

"Really? What was his business here?"

"He's joining in at the summit meeting." Serenity answered.

"That's interesting…" Setsuna trailed off. "Anyway, make haste, dinner begins soon, and your mama will be upset if you're late."

"Yes, Sets." The young princess replied, nodding. She shut the door and leant against it. "Right, let's get rid of this, and get down to the dining hall."

                They had put the feathers back into the pillow cases, and then left them outside the seamstress' quarters, with a friendly note telling her that she was welcome to them, if she could make a use of them. If not, to send them to be recycled, or destroyed. They dressed quickly, and headed down to the hall.

                When they stepped into the room, they were assaulted by noise and smell. The huge chamber was filled with people from all walks of life, sitting, talking, and sharing food. Serenity's mother sat with her friends behind a table at one end, slightly elevated above the rest of the crowd. People hurried back and forth from the table. Serenity led the way through the table. While she was on her course, she picked up a platter from the side, and signalled for the others to do the same. She wove through the throng, stopping at intervals to chat with people, and offer some of the contents of her plate. 

"Molly!" She shouted over the noise. A young redheaded girl turned around.

"Serena, how are you." She hugged her friend around the waist.

"This is Molliana." She said to the girls. "Molliana, this is Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako."

Molliana stared. Then she came to herself and swooped downwards.

"Well met, princesses. Are you well?" She watched as they nodded in turn. Just then, Melvin came up, and proceeded to ask Molliana to join his family at a table. The two drifted away, and Serenity moved again.

                They reached the table, and the girls were surprised to see royalty seated among farmers, fishers, tailors, shopkeepers. Serenity explained that it was customary for the queen to sit with her subjects, and that everyone should take a turn to serve food, including the queen and princess. Serenity circled the table, offering her titbits, before taking a seat between her mother and Solandre. Rei sat next to her mother and Ami, and Makoto and Minako sat together, to the left of Lady Luna and the right of Makoto's father. Serenity surveyed all of the heads at the table and jumped in shock as she noticed some of the other people at the table.

"Serena!" Kara, queen of Uranus smiled over to her.

"Aunt Kara, Uncle Skill! How are you?"

"We're fine. 'Ruka was sick on the way," This provoked a blush from their daughter. "But as soon as we touched down, she skipped off, right as rain."

Serenity laughed appreciatively.

"Hello 'Taru, I missed you!" she declared happily. The woman she addressed smiled back.

"I missed you too." She said. She tapped a teenager with aqua tinged curly hair beside her.

"Yes, Hotaru…." She turned, and gasped when she saw Serenity.

"Little Serena! You've grown."

"Hello Michiru, it's nice to see you too." She giggled. Setsuna caught her eye and smiled, it was nice to be reunited.

                The celebration went without a hitch. By the end of the night Serenity was back to calling the Sun prince Andrew, her childhood nickname for him, and the various rulers her aunties and uncles. Excepting Sol. It would be rude, as she did not know him well enough. Soon she was dropping asleep in her chair. Her mother nudged her awake a few times. Eventually Andrew scooped her up in his arms and set off through the hall at a fast stride. Artemis carried a sleeping Minako, and Makoto had Ami upon her back, her small friend weighing next to nothing, Rei would not suffer to be carried, and stumbled after them. Andrew shouldered open his cousin's door, and stepped inside. A light breeze fluttered the muslin curtains separating her room from her balcony. He pulled the covers back one-handed, and gently set her down. Serenity curled into a tight ball, and Andrew tucked the covers around her small form. He kissed her forehead, and left.

                The next morning, the girls were called away from their lessons with Luna, to the huge conference room.

"Yes mama?" Serenity poked her head around the door.

"Come in, my darling. We have some important news for you all."

They all entered slowly, and stood in a line before their parents, and parents' allies. Selenity steepled her fingertips and looked at the five children before her.

"Now, we have a choice." She began. "It affects all of us." She glanced around at every one. "Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, I will offer something to you." She smiled. "My daughter seems to be very taken with you four young ladies, and enjoys your company greatly. She doesn't usually get to opportunity to make friends with children her own age." She took a breath. "Would you four girls, like to stay on at the palace, to keep my young one company and out of mischief? Be aware of what this includes. You will still have studies to complete, rules to follow, and manners to learn. We aim to make sure that you will be treated as your parents would treat yourselves." There was a short silence after this speech. Within minutes, though, Ami spoke up.

"I would like very much to stay, Queen Selenity. I feel that there is much to learn here, and I love Serenity's company." She coloured slightly as she said this.

"Well, that's settled Sel. Ami wants to stay." Lucid said. "Will you behave as expected and obey instructions that are given by Lady Luna and Lord Artemis? It also goes without saying of Selenity's authority. I expect nothing less than your full respect and attention where it will be due.

"Of course father." She bobbed a curtsey as the others stared at such a formal exchange between the two family members.

"Can I stay too?" Minako suddenly piped up.

"The same goes for you, Mina."  Devotion started to say sternly. "We expect…"

"Yes father, I know. Don't worry, Artemis will make sure I don't get into any trouble."

Makoto just needed to look pleadingly at her parents. Nothing said.

"Makoto, be good!" Swift warned. She nodded, and that was it.

Rei hugged her father tightly.

"Papi, I love you, but I feel that this is where I should be." He squeezed her tighter, then let go.

"So, you're all staying. Good." Selenity clapped her hands together. "That leaves one more thing. Your parents will be returning home tonight." She gazed at them all. "Alyce, Enika, Ane, Tomi? You all agree?" the four women nodded. "Lu, Devon, Verve, Swift. Do you accept these terms?" slowly, the four men also nodded. "Okay, it has been arranged. The girls will become Senshi."

Serenity looked from one blank face to another.

"Senshi, a soldier." Ami whispered fervently. "We're to become Serenity's guard!"

                The girls sat in a chamber on the first floor, one of the rooms off the wing that they now shared with Serenity. This was their recreational room, and they were in the midst of planning designs for bedrooms and such.

"A guard." Serenity said thoughtfully, leaning back. "Why should mother think that I need a guard?"

"I'm not sure." Minako replied, puzzled. "I remember when Tranquillity offered himself for guard duty-"

"You never told me that you had a brother!" Serenity exclaimed, and the others sat up and took notice.

"You never asked." Minako shot back delicately, careful not to arouse her friend's temper. "Anyway, he said he would like to help, and so my parents discussed it and off he went." She smiled. "He still writes me, and tells me how well he is, and all about his friends."

"My brother decided that he wanted to be a guard too." Makoto voiced. "He told me he wanted to make something of himself. Sometimes he sends me a plant, or a new recipe to try. Some of them are really interesting…" She drifted off into a wistful fantasy of kitchens and cookery.

"Nathan took me aside one day, and mentioned that he knew, without being told, that he was going to be a soldier. He said it came to him, in a vision, and he knew who he was supposed to protect. The very next day he boarded a transport and went to fulfil his destiny." She shrugged. "Every now and again, we communicate telepathically, to catch up."

"It was a strange experience for me," Ami began, her legs waving in the air behind her as she lay on her stomach. "To witness my elder sibling, requesting one day to leave our planet. He took my parents aside and discussed some private information with them. A week later his bags were packed and he kissed me goodbye. I never found out the reason he went, or where for that matter. Every now and again though, I would find a typed message on my desk, telling me a joke or a riddle. I would solve it, give it to my postmaster, and he would see that it returned to its source. I know it's him."

Serenity sighed, remembering Kevin's equally abrupt departure to seek pastures new. The difference was she knew where her brother had gone. Earth.

                Serenity witnessed a tearful farewell when all of the adults departed for their home planets. One by one, they each kissed their child goodbye, and hugged the queen. Before they boarded though, a private ceremony was held by Selenity.

"As you know, your parents have accepted a request from me to have you girls as my daughter's personal guard." She gazed gravely across the silent group. "I have decided to present you with your henshin wands now, so that your family may bear witness to the new aspect of your lives that you are about to take on."

She looked towards the Mercurian royalty. "Queen Alyssia, King Lucid, bring before me your daughter, Princess Ami of Mercury." Serenity watched as they stepped forward, Ami silent and trembling slightly in front of them. "Princess Ami, I invoke this wand with your life force, your strengths and weaknesses, the power of ice and water. Do you accept it, and will you strive to do your best, to protect and advise?"

"I do, My Queen." Ami replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Selenity placed the wand in her hands. "When the time comes, call out to it, and it will respond." Ami stepped back with her parents. Lucid hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. Selenity looked toward Minako

"Queen Enika, King Devotion, bring before me your daughter, Princess Minako of Venus." Serenity smiled when Minako stepped forward, her parents behind her. She was quiet, but excitement sparkled in her eyes. "Princess Minako, I invoke this wand with your life force, your strengths and weaknesses, the power of love and unity. Do you accept it, and will you strive to do your best, to protect and support?"

"I do, My Queen." Minako replied boldly. Selenity placed the wand into her outstretched palms. "When the time comes, call out to it, and it will respond." Minako and her parents turned and went back to their place in the line, smiling triumphantly. Selenity turned to the rulers of the red planet next.

"Queen Ariane, King Verve, bring before me your daughter, Princess Rei of Mars." Serenity watched as they stepped forward. Rei, cool and collected, marched forward between them. "Princess Rei, I invoke this wand with your life force, your strengths and weaknesses, the power of fire and mind. Do you accept it, and will you strive to do your best, to protect and guide?"

"I do, My Queen." Rei replied, in a clear, crisp voice. Selenity placed the wand in her hands. "Very well. When the time comes, call out to it, and it will respond." They moved away, and Ariane hugged her daughter to herself, tears standing out in her eyes. Serenity smiled joyfully as the last person was called.

"Queen Tomaki, King Swift, bring before me your daughter, Princess Makoto of Jupiter." Makoto walked forward, head held high, her parents slightly behind and to either side of her, her father's hand resting on her shoulder. "Princess Makoto, I invoke this wand with your life force, your strengths and weaknesses, the power of earth and lightning. Do you accept it, and will you strive to do your best, to protect and befriend?"

"I do, My Queen." Makoto replied seriously. Selenity placed the wand in her hands. "When the time comes, call out to it, and it will respond." The last child stepped back into line, her eyes shining, and Selenity looked up. "Girls, Senshi, your lessons in this new area will begin in the next week or so. Be sure to follow you trainers' instructions and keep your identities secret." The girls nodded at this. "Okay." Selenity took a breath. "Alyce." She clasped hands with the other woman and kissed her cheek. "As always, I will miss your company. Return home safe. Lu, Look after yourself, burning the candle at both ends doesn't suit you." She wiped Enika's hair back from her face. "You really need to cut this." She said. "Oh Eni, I hope your journey goes well." She nodded solemnly to her husband. "Devon, be good."

"I'm always good Sel!" He protested, but she had moved on already. Before she could speak though, someone interrupted.

"Sel! Don't you dare. If you do, I'll…"

"Ane, shut up, what are you afraid of?" Verve said sharply, as he kissed Selenity.

"I'm not…"

"Oh, Ane, come here." Selenity opened her arms and embraced her friend, just as Ariane began to cry. "I'll miss you something rotten, and you know it. Give my regards to your father for me."

"Goodbye Sel! Look after Rei for me." She folded into Verve's waiting arms, and Selenity turned to the Jupiterian couple.

"Let me have a look at you Swift." She stepped back and took in the whole of his appearance. "You _have _grown!" She cried. "Looks like the air on Tomi's planet is doing you good."

"It's not just the air." Tomaki said, winking.

"Oh." Selenity said with a conspirital tone. "I can't wait till you visit again, Tomi. I'll miss our little cookery sessions."

"You mean, I cook, you eat?"  Tomaki asked. Selenity just laughed. Swift crouched down and gave Makoto a hug and a kiss. 

"Remember, be good, and I hope you and Serenity become close." He whispered.


	3. Idiotic Notions

Sailor Moon is not mine (Hide an application for the rights behind back) I'm not going to steal it!! (Looks guilty)

Chapter three

Idiotic Notions

By Saki Midnight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                On earth, a young man gazed up into the sky intently.

"Something's happened." He said, shaking his dark curls out of his face.

"What?" His companion asked, glancing up from his whittling. He was sat against a tree, while his friend stood.

"Something has changed." He said again. The other youth stood up and came to his side. "We should-"

A cry ripped through the air. The blond shared a look with him. "Not again!" He yelled in despair and they both shot off into the trees. The two ran fast, so fast that it looked like they weren't human. They emerged from a line of trees moments later, breathless. Their gaze fell upon a two other young men, wrestling another to the ground.

"No! He's hurt, let me help!" The boy said, struggling against his captors. "Let me go to him!"

"Don't just stand there!" One of them cried to the two at the edge of the clearing. His silver blond hair glinted in the sunlight as the tie fell out of it. "Stop fighting me!" He shouted, and gave the boy a light backhanded crack across the cheek. He stopped for a minute, then began to resist again. "Neph!"

The curly haired teen jumped to action. He crossed the space of grass in a few strides. As he got closer he realised something.

"Where are his gloves?" He yelled in panic. "Zoi, Where are they?"

"Here!" the blond called, rushing towards them. Slowly, the thrashing subsided, and the boy stopped struggling. His eyes closed, and he fell unconscious. The silver haired teen levered himself up and sat down heavily in the grass beside the sleeping lad. As he spoke, he fitted a pair of blue, almost black riding gloves onto the youth's hands.

"This is the second time so far this week!" He grumbled. "What was it this time?" He asked Zoi. 

"We were walking, and I stopped for a moment." He faltered, then went on. "He carried on without me. I should never have left him, but I saw a particularly interesting flower…anyway, I heard a shout, and by the time I had caught up with him, he was cornered. I had no choice. A swift slash and he went down. Trouble was, as he fell, he touched his hands-"

"Why the _hell_ wasn't he wearing his gloves!" The silver haired teen roared.

"I don't know!" He yelled back. "You can't expect me to watch his every move! I was alone!"

"Zoi's right." Neph cut in, making peace. "The only person who can handle him alone is you. Go on." He prompted Zoi. He watched as the blond rocked back on his feet and closed his green eyes briefly.

"Anyway, he backed into a tree, and the one who had touched him fell to the ground. He took a minute, then started towards him. I didn't think, I just grabbed him and got him as far away as possible."

"Alright." The silver boy took a breath. "Alright. Sorry."

"How is he?" One of the others, another blond asked. They looked over him. 

"Just sleeping." Zoi said, flopping down with the others. "Jade, do you have any of those biscuits I made this morning?"

The other blond frowned, but reluctantly pulled a drawstring bag from his pocket. He shared the biscuits between them silently. They ate, and chatted.

"Em," Jade began between mouthfuls. "Did you feel it happen?" He referred to the situation that had taken place. "You got here awfully quickly."  

"Yes, I did." Em replied, shaking his white blond hair. He and the silver haired boy looked quite alike in appearance. "It was strange. I felt like I had to lend my strength. I knew something was wrong right then."

They all looked to the sleeping lad, who stirred at that moment. He awoke, revealing an astonishing set of midnight blue eyes, which coupled with his unruly jet black hair, made him look very unique. As a matter of fact, he was _extremely unique. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, as he surveyed his surroundings he groaned._

"Not again!"

"Yes. Again." The silver haired teen replied dryly. "And this time, you left poor Zoi to fend for himself."

"You've changed your tune." The boy in question pointed out, but was silenced at the look he was returned. The blue eyed youth put a hand to his red cheek.

"A necessary action." He remarked coolly at the shock and anger present on the other's face. "You were not yourself."

"Kunz." Em warned. "Don't push it."

"I'm sorry. But he needs to be more careful."

"Don't speak to me like that!" The woken teen's voice rose in menace.

"May I remind you," Kunz said importantly. "That I was appointed leader. That makes me well within my rights to chastise you fully for your lack of sense."

"And may I remind _you_, that you were appointed by none other than myself. You serve me. Get used to it." He shot back coldly, before getting to his feet and stalking off. Kunz waited a few minutes, before barking,

"Malachite, go after him."

The other boy got silently to his feet also, and disappeared after his errant master. Neph stared at Kunz.

"You've really stepped in it this time." Neph remarked. Kunz scowled at him, and then disappeared back towards the great grey green building in the distance.

                Em detransformed as he ran to catch up with the other boy. 

"My-"

"Don't say it!" The boy rounded on him. "Don't call me that."

"Darien," Em fell into step beside him, breathing heavily. "He didn't mean it. You know what he's like."

"I don't care."

"Well I do." Em said firmly. "He was right, you shouldn't have removed your gloves. You know how much of a risk it is."

"Do you know what it's like?" Darien asked cruelly. "Do you truly?" He watched as Em squirmed, trying to find an answer. "Right, well don't speak of things that you do not know." He said shortly. He kept a fast pace, but Em kept up. "I will speak to him later." He said grudgingly. "If I see him now, likely that he'll end up impaled by my sword for his careless actions." Darien ended grimly. They headed through the trees towards home. "I'm sorry Tranq. I just-"

"Don't worry about it." Em said softly. They strode into the grounds, and were met with an air of impatience. People were everywhere, running about. Maids were carting fresh sheets and towels about, servants were running messages and several platters of food passed them on their way. Darien caught hold of a passing maid's arm.

"What's going on?" He demanded. Before she could answer though, someone shouted her and she scuttled off. 

"There you are!" A voice cried, and Darien turned to it. A young woman hurried down the steps, her brown hair flying behind her. It was Tara, the housekeeper. "Quick, come with me. Your father's back-"

"He's back?! But he wasn't supposed to return for a few days yet!" Darien exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, He's back now, and he's going mad because you weren't here to greet him. And then you didn't turn up at all, and he was demanding to know where his son was. One of your Generals is with him now I believe."

"Oh no!" Darien cried out in horror and raced into the building. Em was hot on his heels, and he glimpsed Zoi, Neph and Jade out of the corner of his eye, following them. They made their way quickly to the main hall. A sight met Darien's eyes. His general was standing before his father with his head lowered, mumbling something.

"It's your responsibility to look after him!" Darien's father shouted back. In one swift movement, he darted forward and gave him such a crack across his cheek that he went sprawling to the floor. He kneeled and lowered his eyes toward the floor. Darien strode across the room with Em at his side, and faced his father.

"What is going on." He asked, in a crisp voice. "What gave you the right to just hit my head guard?"

"He was being insolent!" The brown haired man replied flippantly.

"That may be so," Darien said icily. "But he's mine to punish. You forget the status that he still holds." 

Darien's back was straight, and he carried himself with authority. He turned and went down on one knee to Kunz. A hand stretched out, gloveless, and he touched the other teen's cheek briefly. When he rose and turned back to his father's chair, his own cheek was bruised, and puffy, in the same place Kunz had been struck.

"What you inflict on him, I will take and make it mine." He said clearly, his voice ringing through the huge hall. "That goes for any one of my men. You entrusted them to me. That means that anything they do, falls under _my jurisdiction."_

He swept out of the hall, and Em went with him. Kunz got to his feet slowly and left also, Jade and Neph either side of him and Zoi behind.

Darien strode into his chambers and threw the curtains open.

"Gods, that man gets harder to reason with everyday!" He said exasperatedly, sitting on the edge of his bed. Kunz hurried in. His cheek still stung, but now it was no more than a red mark. Em disappeared into the bathroom, and came out a minute later with a wet cloth. He pressed it tenderly to Darien's swollen skin, and let the boy take it from him.

"What is it with you lately?" Kunz asked in surprise. "You argue with everyone, and fly into tempers."

"Sounds very much like another friend of mine." Zoi put in with a wink. 

"I know exactly who you're talking about." Jade added with a conspiratal grin.

"Shut it, you two." Kunz snapped.

"But they are right." Neph pointed out. 

"And you." Kunz said, but his voice didn't have the drive.

"At any rate, we'll be in for a long week." Em said. He wasn't dressed in his general's garb anymore, but in a tunic of burnt orange. "The King is _not happy, and no doubt that we'll be on the receiving end."_

"He'd better not." Darien looked up grimly. "Why are you still dressed like that?" He demanded tiredly. The others detransformed. Neph, in similar dress to Em, but the shade was a dark red, sat down on the end of the bed. Kunz, in pure white, found a chair, and Zoi and Jade, in sky blue and light green, took the floor, whilst Em leaned against the wall. 

"My Prince," Kunz said softly. "You tax your energy too much."

"I don't care." Darien replied fervently. "He shouldn't have done that. Not to you Kev. Especially not to you."

"Well, no use changing it now." Kunz said briskly. "Let's just hope that your father calms down, before he does some serious damage."

"I think that we should do something about it." Neph spoke up.

"Like what Nate?" Zoi asked. The other young man shook his head. "Go into hiding?"

"Perfect!" Darien snapped his fingers, and Kunz let out a moan.

"Zac!" He put a hand over his eyes. "Why did you have to go and open your big mouth?!" Jade gave him a slap over the back of his head.

"No, don't you see? I'm sick of this place. It's the same every day. I want to do something new!" Darien's eyes lit up. "That's a brilliant idea."

"Jase!" Zoi cried in pain as Jade cracked him a second time. "That hurts!"

"Well next time you should be more careful. You know how impressionable Endy is."

"Like two peas in a pod, eh Nate?" Em said wryly and Neph agreed wholeheartedly.

"And where would we go my prince?" Kunz asked with a patronising air.

"There!" He shouted, brandishing a finger at the clouds. Kunz squinted after it.

"The sky?" He snorted. "And how do you propose that we get there?"

"Not the sky, you idiot. The Moon" he closed his eyes. "I've always dreamed about it, always wanted to go. Well now I have the perfect opportunity." He got up. "We'll board a transport, and go there."

There was a muffled 'ow', as Jade whacked Zoi over the head again.

"Stop it Jase." Kunz warned. "Or next time, I'll hit you."

"Oh, shut it, the lot of you." Em called out, exhausted. They all went silent. Within ten minutes Darien was curled up, fast asleep. The boys relaxed then.

"What did he do?" Zoi asked, staring at Kunz's pink mark.

"I'm not sure…he just touched my face and it went to him." He replied uncomfortably.

"Hey, Tranq, heard from your sister lately?" Jade asked.

"Nope, I've not written to her in a while yet. Eager for info?"


	4. The Hidden Door

Hello, as with the previous disclaimer…(Winces as gun is held to head)….I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko-OW! (Looks sheepish and scared.) The rights are owned by Miss Takeuchi and DIC.

Chapter four

The Hidden Door

~By Saki Midnight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                The girls were sat in their recreational room, a few days after they had wished farewell to their families. A few things had been imported to make it look more personal. There was a soft blue floor rug from Mercury, a few chairs and a low table, made of Jupiter's finest timber, a wall tapestry from Mars, intricate and mesmerising, and huge floor cushions from Venus. Serenity was lay on one of these, picking pieces off one of Makoto's culinary delights, a cupcake. They were talking quietly about the events over the last few days. Solandre had stayed on, and seemed intent on courting Setsuna. The girls found it strange to see the two princesses Haruka and Michiru courting each other, but as Serenity and everyone else didn't take the slightest notice, they got used to seeing the two girls sharing stolen kisses in the palace and its grounds. Serenity had also become a Senshi in secret, but only her mother, the other Senshi and Lady Luna and Lord Artemis knew of this. Others would not be so comfortable with the princess becoming Senshi. Part of this reason was also that Minako could also operate as a decoy moon princess, effectively diverting the focus of a battle. The girls had by now formed a good bond with one another and had been close since their first training session. There was a bit of a shock when Selenity had announced that their trainers were none other than their tutors, Artemis and Luna. 

They were all exhausted, with an exception to Minako-who was always full of bouncy energy- from their latest session. As Serenity had been appointed after the training had begun, she was working hard to catch up, and felt completely drained of energy. Presently the young blonde jumped to her feet.

"I'm tired of being inside, let's go for a walk!" She said, pacing towards the doors. The others got up also, eager for some fresh air. They were still in their Senshi forms, except for Serenity, who just didn't have the energy to stay in that form yet. They left the palace through a side door.

"I don't want to walk through the gardens!" Rei complained.

"Why ever not?" Ami asked her fellow Senshi in complete wonderment.

"We _always wander the gardens. Let's go somewhere different." Minako suggested._

"I know!" Serenity's eyes lit up.

"Uh oh." Makoto voice was laced with uncertainty. "I see where this conversation is going. Now Serena-"

"Oh Mako-chan!" Serenity scoffed at the use of her pet name, which the four teens had quickly adapted to using. "We're not ten. Or are you scared?" She taunted.

"Of course not." Makoto amended, with scorn. "What do you suggest?"

"The forest." Serenity said simply, triumphantly. "There is a door in the south wall, hidden under some ivy. I found it a few years with Solandre, when were playing, but we didn't dare go in just the two of us."

"Well, I'm up for it." Rei declared, seizing the challenge as usual.

"If Rei's going, I'm going." Makoto stated flatly, refusing to be outdone. 

"Well, we've got a proper little expedition going here, don't you think." Minako's eyes glittered, showing that she was definitely included. "I'm in."

Serenity turned to Ami.

"Well, I'm not staying behind!" Ami announced, looking at them all. "You go, we all go. You know that's how it always is."

They set off to explore the south wall. It wasn't long before Ami cried out to them.

 "I think I've found it!" She exclaimed, as they drew near. She shook her blue fringe out of her eyes and pulled on something, her arms up to her elbows buried in the green clad ivy wall. "It's stuck!" She cried in dismay. Makoto stepped up beside her and thrust her own arms in beside Ami's. They both tugged, and the door came open slowly. They stared at it for a few minutes, before Serenity slipped through the gap.

"Come on!" she called back to the others. One by one they followed her through the gate. Rei, who was last, carefully pulled the heavy door to, and artfully arranged the ivy so it once again looked inconspicuous. They wandered through the woods slowly. Serenity skipped through the trees happily, looking very much like a small child. Rei stepped daintily over the grass, careful to watch where she was going. Minako danced across the ground singing happily. Ami strolled slowly beside her, gazing about, and Makoto drifted somewhere nearby, touching the tree bark, stooping to caress the plants, completely in her element. They lost track of time, and wandered deep into the forest. 

                Serenity skipped joyously around, savouring the air, and listening to the wildlife. She was glad her friends had agreed to accompany her on her little excursion. They were enjoying themselves too. Ami was fascinated by the nature, and stopped to study a group of animals more than once. Rei felt very peaceful, and stopped to sit and rest. Minako found a small stream, and squealed in delight, splashing about energetically. Makoto was taken by a bunch of pretty flowers, and went onto her knees to pick a few, and made a crown for Serenity, thinking that the lovely white flowers would make her look wonderful. She also found a bunch of pink flowers, and made one for herself. She smiled as she adorned her head with the finished product, glowing. She also had an orange one, a red one, and a forget-me-not blue crown, for each of the others. She stood up to see where the group was, but found nothing in the trees around her. She was lost. The others slowly came out of their dazes and realised the same thing


	5. Lost and Found

To hell with the disclaimer (Crumples up piece of paper) It's Takeuchi's. There, I said it, and I don't want to say it again.

Hey, I've just been reading my favourite authors stories, now my head hurts……………..

Chapter Three

Lost and found

~By Saki Midnight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Serenity!" Ami called softly, desperation present in her tone. She glanced around slowly, not sure of the direction the others went in. "Serenity!" She called again, starting forward. She walked quickly through the undergrowth, searching with her eyes, but finding nothing. She moved a little faster, looking this way and that. As Ami quickened her pace, her heartbeat sped up. What if she couldn't find the others? What if she couldn't get back to the wall? What if…what if she was completely lost, and would never find her way out of here? What if there were…_other things in the forest? Things that Luna and Artemis had warned them of? Ami was running now, tears threatening to fall. Suddenly, she ran into something solid and began to fall. Hands quickly grabbed her upper arms, stopping her descent. "Oh!" she gasped out, as she stared up into the face of a young man, not much older that herself in years. His hair was blonde, with a tinge of aquamarine in the ends, most of which were tucked neatly behind his ears. For a moment he looked as scared as she was to encounter someone else in the woods, but he quickly recovered himself._

"Are you…okay?" He asked hesitantly, faintly, almost whispering. His eyes searched hers, and she almost forgot that she was in disguise, her Senshi form.

"Yes," she responded almost as quietly as he had spoken. "I just…I seem to have lost my way." She ended, glancing around, trying to determine her position.

"Well, I know this forest quite well; can I perhaps help you find your path again?" He offered politely. She nodded, not sure if she should trust this man. She really didn't have much choice though.

"My name is Jadeite." He said eventually, easing her suspicions. 

"I'm the Senshi of Mercury." She returned, not thinking it wise to gift him with her other title. 

Minako saw with a sinking heart that she was well and truly alone. She attempted to find her way back to a spot that she remembered, but was frustrated to find that she didn't recognise any of her surroundings. She shrugged, and closed her eyes, spinning on the spot. After a minute she stopped, and looked ahead. It looked the same as everywhere else, but nevertheless, that was the direction she took.  After all, she'd have to end up somewhere out of the forest, would she not? Then she could easily find her way back to the palace. She began to walk steadily, but faltered after fifteen minutes. What if the trees went on and on? She could end up miles away, with no means to travel back. She stopped, glanced around, then started off again, walking more slowly, and looking for signs of her friends. Then something dived out at her, making her scream very loudly. The something jumped six feet into the air.

"What the-"

Minako would have fainted, had she not been in her battle garb. She came face to face with an older person, a male, with long whitish-golden hair that looked green in the leafy shade. He leaned against a tree to catch his breath, and she scrutinised him, eventually coming to the conclusion that he was relatively harmless.

"You scared me!" He laughed shakily. "I thought I was being ambushed."

"By what, a Banshee?" Minako asked incredulously, amazed at the strength of her own lungs. 

"My friends are a bunch of practical jokers." He answered dryly. "What are you doing out here, I've never met anyone wandering these woods?

"Ah, I just happened to stumble in here today, and was foolish enough to lose my way." She replied, careful not to admit that she wasn't the only newcomer into his territory today.

"Well. I suppose that I could try and help you find your way back home." He said thoughtfully. "I'm not the best navigator, but I'm good enough." He smiled when she nodded after a tense pause. "Well, my name is Malachite, and shall be your tour guide for today." He announced, making her giggle.

"You remind me of someone." She said, following him at a short distance. 

"Really?" He looked around at her. "So do you. What are you called?" He queried, gazing at her bow.

"I'm Venus." She answered confidently. He frowned.

"As in the planet?" He watched as she nodded, then shrugged. "Fair enough. Where are we going?"

"To find a wall." Minako said cryptically.

Makoto looked up toward the sky. Maybe… She thought, and walked over to a low hanging bough. She hoisted herself onto it and began to climb steadily, hopping catlike from branch to branch. She was halfway up when she heard a shout from below. Thinking it was one of her friends, come to get her, she immediately began to clamber back down.

"I'm coming!" She called down. 

However in her haste, she lost her footing, and began to fall. Oh hell…she thought, and closed her eyes, dreading what was to come. 

"Oof!" Someone grunted, and Makoto found herself in his arms. She was filled with a huge relief when she realised she wasn't dead. However, this was quickly extinguished when she leapt up again, hoping to the gods that she hadn't squashed whoever had caught her, realising that she had embarrassed herself. A slow blush crept up into her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked anxiously, looking the poor man up and down. His curly hair obscured his features, and she was amazed when he began to laugh. "What's so funny!" she demanded, annoyed that she seemed to be the butt of the joke.

"I was just remembering how, a few minutes ago, I was wishing for a maiden to drop into my arms!" He chuckled, looking pleased. Makoto made to grab his grey tunic, but he danced out of her way easily. He stood out of her reach, regarding her, head cocked to one side. "You know, my sister used to always fall out of trees. She would return home with leaves in her hair, a bunch of flowers in her pocket, eating wild berries." For a moment, Makoto's mind went back to a similar time in her life, when she and her elder brother would go off all day, and explore the terrain. A sudden bout of homesickness assailed her, and she stared about uncertainly. 

"Where are we?" She asked herself.

"Good question," her company returned. "Where are you supposed to be?"

"Are you familiar with these woods?" She said to him this time, he nodded.

"Could you help me, I seem to have misplaced myself…" She gazed around to prove her point.

"Tell me your name, and I'll help you."

"Miss Jupiter." She stated, not trusting him with her other identity. He sighed, knowing full well, that it was the only answer he would receive.

"Very well. I am Zoicite." He headed off. "Let's go." He handed her the flower crowns that she had dropped, and took her hand, smiling at her own head band. Makoto suddenly felt foolish.

                Rei was lying on the forest floor, her eyes closed. She had been searching for the others for half an hour now, and was resting, using her meditation to discern how far from the palace she was. This exercise proved fruitless though. There was some sort of magical disruption in the air. She relaxed, going into a deeper state of trance…

A shiver shot up Rei's spine and her eyes flew open. She sat up, glancing around. Someone was out there, prowling just on the edge of her consciousness, hovering just out of her reach. Who are you? She asked the space in her mind. Whoever in was, they were not going to risk entering her mind. Where are you? She demanded, probing the edges of her mind. She stood, and looked intently at a spot in the trees.

"So you can sense me." A voice remarked, laced with mild surprise. "Interesting…"

"Show yourself!" Rei, shouted, angered that someone would have the nerve to speak to her that way.

"And why should I?" The voice, Rei discerned, was markedly male. "How do I know that you're safe to approach?" He asked calmly. This heightened her temper.

"Are you a coward?" She asked, trying to goad him.

"A...coward?" He sounded puzzled. "Why, young lady," He began to laugh. "Should I be scared of you?"

"You obviously are, if you won't reveal yourself to me." She shot back spitefully. It worked. He snorted, and materialised out of the darkness beyond the clearing's edge. Rei was looking at nothing more than a mere teenager, with dark curly locks that hung down his back, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Have you gotten lost?" He asked, seemingly sincere. Now it was her turn to snort.

"No." She scoffed. "I know exactly where I'm going." She began to stride determinedly off in a direction.

"If you're looking for civilization," He called casually towards her back. "You're going the wrong way." Rei stopped and stiffened, a terrible cold feeling crept over her. What if he's right? She asked herself.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, a churning beginning in the pit of her stomach. "You don't even know if I live alone or not."

"Ah, but you contradict your actions, my lady." He replied with a small smile. "If you were alone, then why are you worried about who I am? It shouldn't bother you that I am no one you know."

She growled in frustration, hating the man more and more with each passing moment. Rei decided that she didn't care whether or not she got back to the palace; she just wanted to be away from this infuriating boy. She spun on her heel and stalked off into the trees.

"Where are you going?" He shouted after, panic in his voice.

"Away from you!" She spat at him over her shoulder, and carried on walking, she was pleased that she had rattled him.

"You little idiot! You're going to get yourself killed!" He yelled, and started after her. She stopped and rounded on him, glaring at him. He halted and stared warily at her.

"I can take care of myself!" She claimed stubbornly. "I don't need a silly little self obsessed man to help me!"

"Self obsessed!" He exclaimed indignantly. He closed the distance between them in a flash and threw her over his shoulder, spinning around and marching back in the direction they had come, unfazed by Rei beating her small fists against him. He walked for quite while, before finally setting her down. "Listen to me!" He shouted. Rei found herself silenced by the power of his voice. "I know this forest like the back of my hand. In exchange for you promise to _shut up, I will take you wherever you want to go." Rei nodded. "Okay, where did you come from?"_

"The palace grounds." She answered, realising that this was probably her one chance to find the others. He looked puzzled for a moment, and then his face cleared, as if he remembered something.

"I can get you as far as the wall bordering the grounds, miss…"

"I am the Senshi of Mars." She declared. He raised an eyebrow. "The wall will do fine." She said primly.

"A bit long winded, don't you think?" He mocked lightly. "You may call me Nephrite." He gave a quick bow, then spun around. "The spot you seek is this way…" He began, leading her back towards the palace.

                Serenity was terrified. She had led all of her friends into the forest, and _lost _them. She'd looked in every direction, hoping to at least run into one of them, but to no avail. She was completely and utterly alone…

A twig cracked, and Serenity jumped. She couldn't transform and defend herself against anything that chose to pursue her, as she had left her henshin wand back in her bedroom. Not that she was any good at fighting. Serenity held back a rush of tears, glancing miserably around. Her friends were gone, and it was all her fault. She began to cry softly, knowing that no-one, save the girls, knew where she was. Another twig snapped, and she gasped, looking up. She was shocked to see a man with a sword standing in the distance, staring at her. Instinct took over, and she froze like a rabbit. As soon as he took a step forward, she shot off, darting through the undergrowth. The man was going to find her, and kill her. Her breath caught in her throat as she ran, barefoot. She remembered vaguely that her slippers were somewhere behind her, buried in the green grass.

"Wait!" A voice called desperately, but Serenity ploughed on, leaves brushing her tear streaked dirty face, fearful of her pursuer. She jumped over a fallen bough and streaked into the trees, hearing him behind her. Suddenly her foot came down on something sharp, and Serenity tumbled to the ground, sobbing with pain and despair. She tried to get up, but was forced back down by a shooting pain that went straight up her leg. She tried again, but fell to the ground a second time, barely making it two steps. She looked behind her, and saw him slow, noticing that she was on the floor, immobilised. But he halted a few feet away, as a voice cried out. "Stop!"

Another man came skidding into the path in front of her. He wore grey, and had silvery white hair that fell past his shoulders, and came halfway down his back.

"You've scared her senseless!" He exclaimed, walking slowly towards her. Serenity cringed back. He halted when he saw her reaction, and glared at the other one. "She's terrified!"

"I'm sorry." The other one replied softly. "I just…she saw me, and I wanted to talk to her." His voice came a little closer. "Who is she?" He asked, sounding stunned. Serenity's foot began to really hurt, and she whimpered quietly.

"It's the Moon Princess!" The silver haired boy replied, in alarm and horror. "What in the universe is she _doing _out here!

"A princess…" The other boy repeated, unable to conceal the wonder in his voice. He circled around her and knelt before her. She looked up and was met with a pair of dazzling midnight blue eyes, peeking out from amongst a shock of black hair. He looked genuinely concerned, and unrestrained regret lurked there as well. "I didn't mean you any harm, really." He offered softly.

Any words that she had thought of, died on her lips right then, as pain coursed through her foot. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks at the renewed pain. "What's the matter?" He asked in worry.

"Didn't you see her fall, stupid!" The silver haired man answered for her. He seemed angrier at the other boy than concerned for what was going on. He managed to keep his temper leashed though, to Serenity's relief. She had a feeling that he knew a lot more about the situation than he was letting on. "She's hurt herself!"

"Oh…" The dark eyed teen replied softly. His eyes strayed to her foot, and he picked it up tenderly in his hands. She sucked in a breath as knives stabbed the arch. She watched in curiosity as the man removed his glove, and went to inspect her foot with his hand.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" The silvery boy yelled, and knocked the other one aside. He slid his arms under her shoulders and her knees and lifted her bodily, striding away with her in his grip.

"Kunzite!" The other boy called after them in anguish. "Let me help her!" 

The one carrying her stopped, and spun to face him.

"No." He said shortly. "You are not to touch her." He turned again. "You have given me your word that I can override your decision in this Darien, and I will. Don't think for a moment that I'm going to let you risk yourself like you do so foolishly time and time again. I _will not_ see you sacrificing yourself like that. Do you hear?" 

Darien pulled his glove back on and kept pace with them silently. His eyes kept straying to Serenity though and eventually Kunzite ordered him to follow behind. The temptation must have been too great though, because he began to beg and plead with his superior.

"Please, Kunz, for the Gods' sake, let me help her! I can't just stand here and watch like this. She's in pain; I can feel it, let me take it away. I can't bear it!" he pleaded, but Kunzite ignored him completely.

"Jade!" Kunzite shouted, his voice carrying. "Zoi!"

Moments later the two appeared nearby. They stopped at the sight before them. Kunzite tipped his head back, beckoning them closer.

"I don't believe it!" One of them exclaimed in disbelief. "Serenity."

"Who?" The other replied unwittingly. He was rewarded with a slap over the back of his head. "Ow! Jade!" 

"The Moon princess, stupid!"

"Stop acting like idiots and get over here, the both of you!" Kunzite hollered. "Keep him away." He tipped his head towards Darien, who was fighting to stay sane. "Where's Neph?"

"Here." Another voice greeted. A curly haired boy entered the small clearing. The other two were by Darien, and by some miracle, they had him on his knees between them. His sword was gone too.

"Right." Kunzite said. "Neph, do what you have to, but he's not to go anywhere, understand?"

Neph nodded smiling.

"My newest solution." He said. "Watch." Neph went over to where Darien kneeled, and put a finger to his forehead. Something happened when he did, some transfer of energy. Darien gasped, and then passed out, sliding lifelessly to the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Serenity cried in horror.

"Kept him from killing himself." Kunzite replied in all seriousness. He walked away from the small group of people alone, with her in his grasp. He seemed to carry her somewhat tenderly, as if afraid that he would break her. They came to the wall bordering the palace grounds, and he strode alongside it, until he was just out of sight of the gate. Serenity saw the Senshi standing by it, looking worried. Kunzite set her down on the ground gently.

"I dare not take you any further." He said softly. "I'm sorry for my friend's foolishness, he is a bit…misunderstood." She stared at him. He was obviously trying to say something to her, but was having trouble forming the words in his mouth. Finally, he decided against it. "As much as I know that you should not venture into the forest, as you don't know it very well, and it's dangerous," A slight smile graced his features. "I would be happy to meet you again."

"Maybe tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. He nodded slowly.

"Maybe, tomorrow. If your foot is any better." He again almost said something, but stopped himself. Serenity was sure that she had met him before, somewhere. They stared at each other for a moment longer, then, to her surprise, he swept a quick bow, and disappeared. She waited, then shouted to her friends. They heard her cry and came hurrying over to her side. By the looks on their own faces, she knew that they'd had similar encounters to her own.


	6. Dark Lust

If I owned Sailor Moon, the world would be a terrible place and everyone would be sad….

Chapter Seven

Dark Lust

~By Saki Midnight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Serenity leaned heavily on Makoto as they re-entered the gardens. They were all subdued. Serenity guessed that something had happened in her absence. She let Makoto help her up to the recreation room. Once there she fell onto a floor cushion and let Ami take a look at it.

"You have a big thorn stuck in your foot." She said finally. Ami took hold of it with her fingernails, and yanked it out. Serenity screamed in pain. "There, all done. I'll just clean the cut and put some gauze on it to stop the blood." She did so, wrapping a bandage around her foot. Serenity flexed it and smiled.

"Thanks Ami, that feels better." She looked around at them all. "Will you come with me again tomorrow?"

Minako wavered, and then smiled nervously.

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait a few days."

"Why?" Serenity asked. "Did you meet someone too?" Minako nodded, perching on the windowsill. "Well, let's go back and talk to them."

"Well I definitely want to." Rei said heatedly. She was pacing the room with the same tenseness as a caged tiger. "I want another chance at Neph."

"Aw." Makoto said patronisingly, finding a sore spot. "Did Rei find someone more stubborn than herself?"

"Shut up." The raven haired girl snapped at Makoto, who was sat on a table, swinging her legs. "He was so self righteous. Anyway, I don't see you offering to go again tomorrow."

"That's because…" She trailed off going slightly red.

"What's the matter Makoto?" Rei shot in her sugary sweet voice, pleased to find she wasn't the only one with a story to tell. "Did something embarrassing happen to you on your travels?"

"I fell out of a tree okay!" Makoto shouted. "And a man caught me."

"I also encountered a young man, dressed in grey. He looked very familiar to me." Ami said thoughtfully. Mina smiled.

"I think I scared Malachite." She giggled at the memory. "His feet left the ground."

"Serena, who did you meet?" Ami questioned from her position by Serenity. "Was it another boy?"

"Two actually." Serenity replied, catching their full attention. "One of them chased me, and I stood on that thorn. He came over and when he went to touch me, Kunzite shouted at him. Then he carried me away." She frowned slightly. "But there was something wrong with the other boy, Darien. He wanted to help me, but Kunzite wouldn't let him. He shouted for three of his friends. One of them did something to Darien. He made him pass out."

"Oh?" Minako's eyebrows shot up. "And what were his friends called?"

"I think it was, Zoi," Makoto's hands shot up to her face. "Jade," Ami's head turned sharply. "And Net....Neph." Rei gasped. 

                At that moment, Solandre strode into the room. Serenity tucked her foot under her dress with lightning speed, and the others stared. He sat down heavily in a chair and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Prince Solandre?" Ami asked politely. He waved a hand at her. They waited expectantly. After a while, he spoke.

"I don't care where you went." He sighed. "But others do. Artemis and Luna were going frantic when you didn't show up during lunch."

"We didn't mean to be gone so long." Serenity said quietly. "I'm sorry, So-"

"Ah-ah!" He wagged a finger at her.

"Sorry, Andrew." She lamented.

"Much better." He leaned back in his chair and surveyed them all. "So, this is little Serena's guard." He rubbed the side of his face. "The Senshi."

"How did you…" Minako trailed off. Solandre chuckled lightly.

"Oh, I'm more perceptive than you think." He replied. "I take it you're Venus." He smiled as his assumption proved to be correct. "Mars," He pointed at Rei. "Jupiter and Mercury." He nodded to Makoto and Ami. "And you, my dear cousin, are the fifth. As yet unnamed." Serenity was shocked. She recovered quickly.

"Andrew, why are you still here?" She questioned, curious as to why the solar prince had stayed, instead of returning home like all the other delegates.

"Well, a few reasons. To see my family again, to help the Senshi train and protect the princess, and to-"

"Court Setsuna." Serenity finished triumphantly for him. Solandre's cheeks became tinged with pink.

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking…"

"Ah, but it was one of your reasons, wasn't it?" She accused.

"Yes!" He shouted in mock anger. "I want to court Setsuna!"

"Do you really?" A voice sounded from behind him. He groaned in realisation. Selenity glided in.

"Aunt Sel." Solandre rose to greet her. The girls stood also, Serenity leaning inconspicuously on the Mercurian princess. Selenity waved a hand at them all.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

"Oh, sit down," She dismissed the royal protocol. "I've had enough pleasantries this week to last me a lifetime." 

Serenity plonked herself back down on the floor, grateful for her mother's slight lapse in formality. She was careful to tuck her bound foot under her dress, out of sight. The other girls seated themselves more gracefully, Rei deciding to join Makoto on the table. If Selenity noticed the two girls using the furniture inappropriately, she did not voice it.

"Mother." Serenity began in a dignified voice. "If you don't mind me asking; what are you doing here?"

"Escaping the pressures of rulership." The queen replied with a smile. "Trust me, Serena, there will be times in the future when solitude will be but a daydream for you. At the moment, the closest I can get to it is spending time with you. Don't get me wrong child, I love your company more than anything else in the world, but sometimes I wish I weren't a queen."

"Oh, mama, I understand."

Solandre looked at the queen from the corner of his eye. 

"I never thought that I would be able to say this aunt Sel, but I know exactly what you mean. I remember when I became the sole heir to my kingdom. Up until then I was left alone, free to do as I wished. Since I have ascended the throne, my life has virtually gone out of the proverbial window." Selenity smiled appreciatively at her nephew. 

"Well, you are here for a holiday Andrew. When I took it upon myself to make sure that you were brought up properly, it was for life. You're young still, and King or no, you are entitled to a few days of rest." She rose from her seat. "For the rest of today, I have relinquished my royal duties to Lady Luna. I think that we should go for a picnic in the gardens, with all of the princesses."

Serenity jumped to her feet and hugged her mother hard.

"You mean, I get to spend the whole afternoon and the rest of the evening with you?" She asked, hope lighting up her little face. Selenity laughed, and said yes. She dashed out to the kitchens, saying that she was going to get a basket of food together. After she'd gone, they all stood. Serenity winced as she placed her foot gingerly on the ground. Solandre must have noticed, for he grabbed her up and carried her at his waist. She weighed next to nothing to him. Rei quickly gathered some sense and found a pair of shoes that slipped on with ease and covered Serenity's bandage. They made their way down to the garden, and found that Selenity had set up a huge blanket and spread an array of food across it.

"I have requested that we not be disturbed." She notified them as they drew near. "I want to share some private time with you all." Rei sat down quickly, her skirts billowing out, making her look like a cake Makoto knelt down nearby, making sure that she had plenty of room to stretch out. Minako lay on her side, picking cherries off one of the cakes and eating them. Ami smoothed her dress as she sat, drawing her knees up to her body and wrapping her arms around them. Solandre sat down cross legged, in one fluid movement shifting the princess in his arms so she was sitting in his lap. After a few minutes, Michiru and Haruka wandered over, hand in hand to share some time with them. Michiru leant her head on Haruka's shoulder in an obvious display of affection, and this time, no one batted so much as an eyelid. Hotaru soon joined them, gasping in surprise at the feast before her. She hurriedly found a place in the circle. Solandre was soon graced with Setsuna's presence. She carefully seated herself beside him, not too close, but yet not far enough to keep herself unnoticed by him. They talked and laughed, enjoying themselves thoroughly. When the sky began to darken, lanterns were brought out. Serenity soon found out that one of the cakes, that had been baked fresh this morning, was none other than one of Makoto's creations. She made sure that everyone knew that she had loved it. Mina was warned that she would get stomach ache from eating lying down, but she dismissed it, saying that she would be okay. The evening went happily. When it got even late, Selenity suggested that they played hide and seek in the dark. At this point Artemis appeared and everyone agreed that he should be it. They all ran off to hide. Mina and Selenity were the first to be discovered, as they were giggling so furiously that they immediately gave away their hiding place. Makoto, made it into a tree, but was soon found when it began to make cursing sounds. Makoto had gotten herself stuck, and tore her dress. Haruka was located with Michiru, fooling around in the bushes. They came out with red faces and silly grins. Serenity had hidden along with Rei, and they had gotten caught when a whispered argument broke out between them. Ami was spotted nearby, a few minutes after, due to a sneeze that she could not contain. They searched in vain for Setsuna and Solandre, but neither were anywhere to be found. They all returned to the blanket, and twenty minutes later, the sun prince turned up, wearing an enigmatic smile.

"I see you've succeeded in winning your maiden?" Artemis asked, brows raised. Solandre blushed furiously and glanced away. Soon after, Setsuna sailed up to where they were all gathered, and was proclaimed the winner. She was presented with a beautiful sugar spun black dahlia. Serenity was awestruck by the detail of it. She thought it looked almost real.


	7. Scars of Old

Hey, I've updated, disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon. Thankyou to Lillian, PyroChic Aka Lauren, Wyse and my sister Sagi-chan. I'm posting this for her, as I wrote it for her.

Sagi-chan, Here's another chapter for you, thanks for being my sister and letting me force you into reading this drivel. I hope you enjoy it when I get to the ending, the next few chapters I write on the computer are SECRET, so don't read my disk! I want it to be a surprise.

Chapter Six

Scars of Old

~By Saki Midnight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Kunzite walked quickly, anxious to get back to Darien. A million thoughts whirled through his head. Why hadn't he revealed himself to her? Why hadn't he let Darien help her? Why couldn't he talk to her, like he used to? He knew the answer to his own questions. He was scared. By the time he had got back to Darien, the whole party was assembled. Wordlessly, he slung the unconscious prince over his shoulder and headed back to the cottage they were staying in. The others said nothing as well, they knew too well that their leader would entrust no one else with his comatose charge. Their short journey came to an end, and Kunzite mounted the wooden steps, heaving the door to the shack open with one shoulder. He crossed the room and opened another door inside, one that led to a small sleeping quarters. He set Darien on the bed with the same gentleness he had used on Serenity, and pulled a blanket over him. He left the door open and set a chair by the doorframe. Kunzite detransformed, before settling into the chair. He looked around, satisfied to see the other boys do so too. Nate immediately busied himself, making tea for everyone. Zac wandered around the room, checking the plants he had collected. Jase looked through a pile of books that were heaped before him. Tranq took a chair nearby Kev and refused to move. All were quiet. Nate poured the tea, and pushed a cup into Kev's hands.

"Drink it." He encouraged. "It'll make you feel better."

"Nothing will make me feel better." Kev said despondently, but he drank the tea anyway, and found that his mood improved a little.

"It must have been really bad." Nate came out with finally, after a long silence. There was no need to explain his words, everyone knew what he meant. Kev nodded.

"She was right there, and I couldn't be me." He replied. "I wanted to, but I couldn't. She doesn't even know that I'm still alive." He gazed into the half empty mug. "My own sister."

"At least you know your sister is okay." Tranq voiced with a sigh. "I'd give anything to run into my own like you have Serenity."

Nate and Zac bobbed heads in agreement. Jase read on, all but oblivious to the conversation.

"You met her guard?" Kev inquired, suddenly more interesting. Jase shut his tome with a muffled thump. 

"Serenity's guard?" He included himself. "I met one of them; she was small, not at all what I expected from a warrior."

"Well, you aren't exactly what you seem." Tranq pointed out lazily.

"She was quite wary." Jase continued, ignoring Tranq's very valid reasoning. "But quite polite when she realised that I meant her no harm."

"I met one too, all dressed in red and white. Fiery little thing." Nate said with a short chuckle. "Wasn't as eager to accept my help." He said, starkly contrasting to Jase's encounter.

"I think I ran into a guard. Quite literally." A smile twitched on Tranq's lips at the memory of it. "One helluva set of vocal chords." He shook is head in amusement.

"Well, I caught one." Zac said mischievously. "And I got a good look at her undergarments too" He added slyly, making them all stare at him.

"I was wondering what they could fit under those tiny skirts." Nate mused thoughtfully.

"You 'caught one'?" Kev asked in puzzlement.

"She was climbing a tree. Fell right into my arms."

"Zac's dream come true." Jase muttered darkly. Kev glanced into the open door, then fixed his eyes on Nate.

"Nate, what exactly did you do?" He inquired uneasily, referring to Darien.

"I drained his energy." He replied simply. "You told me to find a way of stopping him from having an episode, and it was the most effective thing that I could come up with on short notice." He added, after seeing the look on his friend's face. "He'll waken in a while. But he will be a little ill. You know how he reacts to energy transfers." 

Kev nodded, accepting Nate's course of action as necessary. He just hoped that Darien would see it that way. 

                When Darien did finally wake up, the Sun had begun to set. Zac was busy with his plants again, Jase was immersed in pages of Moon lore, Nate was outside, meditating, and Tranq was dozing in his chair. Kev heard the prince stir and went into the darkened room. He stood over the bed as Darien prised his eyes open a crack.

"My Prince, are you okay?"

"Kevin?" Darien rasped, his throat dry. Kev nodded and stepped closer to the bed. The prince was pale, just as Nate said he would be. "I'm sorry for making you baby-sit me-"

"Sshh." Kev pacified dropping down beside the bed. "Don't worry about it. We wouldn't be here if we couldn't handle it." He said, gazing at his sick friend. At that point, Tranq walked in, carrying a cup of water. "How do you do that?" Kev asked him in amazement. Tranq smiled and rubbed his stomach, like he always did when asked a question like that. Tranquillity seemed extremely sensitive to the prince's patterns, turning up every time he was needed, without being asked. It puzzled the others greatly. He knelt down next to Kev and held the cup out in silence. Darien accepted the cup with both hands, and sipped. Tranq took the cup back before Darien dropped it, and set it on the table by the bed.

"Hey, he's awake." Jase's voice floated into the room. He bounced in and sat on the end of the bed. "You look like death warmed up." He remarked truthfully. Darien didn't answer. He sat up, looking dazed.

"Maybe you should lie down." Tranq suggested, rising to his feet. Kev stood also.

"No." Darien said faintly. "I need to talk to Nathan." He stood, slowly, and tried to step forward, but his legs failed him. Tranq caught him and he swayed gently, trying to stay upright. The other boy laughed softly.

"You need to sit down." He pushed Darien back onto the bed gently, and made him drink some more water. "Now what's so important that makes you prove to me that you can't go anywhere?"

"I need to talk to Nathan." Darien reiterated vaguely, obviously not quite with it.

"Well, we'll bring him to you." Tranq replied softly but firmly, asserting the fact that Darien would not be going anywhere in his disorientated state.

"Here?" Darien's voice was unsteady. "Now?"

"Yes." Tranq answered resolutely, acting as if he was reassuring a small child. Kev was slightly worried by the prince's strange behaviour. He gazed pointedly at Jase, who left the room to fulfil the prince's request. He returned a few minutes later with Nate and Zac trailing behind him. Zac stood at the end of the bed, while Nate went to Darien's side.

"Yes, prince Endy?" He asked, staring into Darien's eyes.

"Nate, I had a vision." Darien began. His eyes had a faraway glint in them. "You shared it."

"Yes." Nate confirmed.

"Then, you agree. You can't do this to me again."

"Yes." Nate replied. Kev opened his mouth to protest.

"We have to find another way." Darien continued, holding up a hand to silence Kev. Nate bobbed his head. "I need to be fully aware to do it." He said.

"Do what?" Kev demanded, nonplussed.

"Don't worry, Darien, I'll take care of it." Nate stood up. "Now go back to sleep, you need to recover."

Darien nodded, and his eyes shut, relief spreading over his face. Tranq guided him as he keeled over on his side, and lifted his legs up onto the mattress. "Out." Nate commanded them. "He needs his rest."

They all trooped back into the main room. As soon as Nate closed the connecting door, Kev spoke.

"Do what?" He demanded heatedly, annoyed to be out of the loop. Nate sat down, and gestured them all to do the same. He would not explain until they did as he asked.

"I can't take his energy away again," Nate said. "As it will severely hinder him."

"In what?" Jase asked, curious.

"The prince has a very rare talent," Nate began. "Called psychometry." He studied their reactions. Kev had his hands over his face, not believing what he was hearing. "It explains all his strange reactions to injuries." Zac looked awestruck. "And why his father was so insistent that we made him wear something on his hands." Jase was listening with rapt attention, and Tranq seemed wildly fascinated by Nate's words. "Sol wanted it never to be known that his son had inherited his mother's special gift. Darien can heal people. He is emotion sensitive, also empathic to those emotions." He looked around the group. "That's why he seems to react so badly when someone is in pain. You'll also notice that he never touches any objects with his bare hands. The reason for that is, if he did, he'd absorb its history." He shot a look at Tranq, who squirmed in his seat. "And someone among us has experienced the prince's power firsthand."

They all looked at Tranquillity, he cringed, hating the spotlight, but told them anyway.

"Do you remember when we were out riding one day, and were ambushed?" The others nodded their heads. "And I took the arrow meant for Darien." He paused, and then went on. "After you had taken me up to the castle, Queen Summer attended me in my bedchambers. Well, Darien was there, and he and his mother both worked together to heal me. Then they both set about the rumour that the arrow had miraculously missed all my vital organs."

"So you're telling me, that Darien and his mother saved your life by touching you?" Kev snorted. "You must be joking." He faltered as the look on Tranq's face darkened.

"You think that I'd lie about something like that Kev?" He asked in a dangerous voice. "Yet you wonder how I always waken when Darien does and can always guess what he wants?" He lifted up his bright orange tunic top to reveal an ugly raised scar on the right side of his stomach. "You go look at Darien. Tell me he didn't share my pain. Show me he has _no _scar in exactly the same place as my own. Go on, I dare you." 

Wordlessly Kevin rose to go and take a look. Tranq glared at his retreating back. He was rewarded seconds later when a strangled cry came from the other room. Kev appeared in the doorway, as white as a sheet.

"I don't believe it!" He gasped, staring at the blond boy. "It's absolutely true!"

Tranq smiled triumphantly, as Kev lowered himself to the floor, staring into space. Nate took the opportunity.

"There is another way to stop him." He said hesitantly. "His mother told him of it." Nate pulled out a blue pouch.

"Nate!" Zac exploded. "That's Darien's!"

"I know," The curly haired boy replied. "Don't worry." He dangled the pouch before him. "Didn't you ever wonder why he always carried it?" He looked at them all. "Don't you want to know what's inside it?"

Curiously enough, no one had ever seen the contents of the pouch. Up until now, it had always been attached to Darien's sword belt. Kev had always thought it had carried his mother's ashes. But Nate pulled the drawstrings, and upended the little silk bag. A silver chain dropped into his palm, glinting in the lamplight. "This." Nate held up the chain. "Is Summer's. She used it to shield herself against the call of the injured."

"So why hasn't Darien used it?" Jase asked.

"I'm not sure," Nate twirled the chain between his fingers. "It must be a good reason though."


	8. Hide And Seek In The Dark

Hi, sorry about the non-updating, I'm moving, so my head is everywhere, and I've not worte anything yet. I hope you all enjoy this next instalment.

Disclaimer. Naoko Takeuchi is a genius, only she could be worthy of the rights to sailor moon. Oh, and DiC because they are stupid and wanted to buy it to further their financial gains….idiots.

This one's for Meecy and Sagi~Chan, with a special note to Cassiopoeia…You are my muses. I hope that you find this. I hope you read it, I would be honoured to hear your judgement. Rynxox @~/~

Chapter Eight

Hide And Seek In The Dark

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Serenity leaned heavily on Makoto as they re-entered the gardens. They were all subdued. Serenity guessed that something had happened in her absence. She let Makoto help her up to the recreation room. Once there she fell onto a floor cushion and let Ami take a look at it.

"You have a big thorn stuck in your foot." She said finally. Ami took hold of it with her fingernails, and yanked it out. Serenity screamed in pain. "There, all done. I'll just clean the cut and put some gauze on it to stop the blood." She did so, wrapping a bandage around her foot. Serenity flexed it and smiled.

"Thanks Ami, that feels better." She looked around at them all. "Will you come with me again tomorrow?"

Minako wavered, and then smiled nervously.

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait a few days."

"Why?" Serenity asked. "Did you meet someone too?" Minako nodded, perching on the windowsill. "Well, let's go back and talk to them."

"Well I definitely want to." Rei said heatedly. She was pacing the room with the same tenseness as a caged tiger. "I want another chance at Neph."

"Aw." Makoto said patronisingly, finding a sore spot. "Did Rei find someone more stubborn than herself?"

"Shut up." The raven haired girl snapped at Makoto, who was sat on a table, swinging her legs. "He was so self righteous. Anyway, I don't see you offering to go again tomorrow."

"That's because…" She trailed off going slightly red.

"What's the matter Makoto?" Rei shot in her sugary sweet voice, pleased to find she wasn't the only one with a story to tell. "Did something embarrassing happen to you on your travels?"

"I fell out of a tree okay!" Makoto shouted. "And a man caught me."

"I also encountered a young man, dressed in grey. He looked very familiar to me." Ami said thoughtfully. Mina smiled.

"I think I scared Malachite." She giggled at the memory. "His feet left the ground."

"Serena, who did you meet?" Ami questioned from her position by Serenity. "Was it another boy?"

"Two actually." Serenity replied, catching their full attention. "One of them chased me, and I stood on that thorn. He came over and when he went to touch me, Kunzite shouted at him. Then he carried me away." She frowned slightly. "But there was something wrong with the other boy, Darien. He wanted to help me, but Kunzite wouldn't let him. He shouted for three of his friends. One of them did something to Darien. He made him pass out."

"Oh?" Minako's eyebrows shot up. "And what were his friends called?"

"I think it was, Zoi," Makoto's hands shot up to her face. "Jade," Ami's head turned sharply. "And Net....Neph." Rei gasped. 

                At that moment, Solandre strode into the room. Serenity tucked her foot under her dress with lightning speed, and the others stared. He sat down heavily in a chair and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Prince Solandre?" Ami asked politely. He waved a hand at her. They waited expectantly. After a while, he spoke.

"I don't care where you went." He sighed. "But others do. Artemis and Luna were going frantic when you didn't show up during lunch."

"We didn't mean to be gone so long." Serenity said quietly. "I'm sorry, So-"

"Ah-ah!" He wagged a finger at her.

"Sorry, Andrew." She lamented.

"Much better." He leaned back in his chair and surveyed them all. "So, this is little Serena's guard." He rubbed the side of his face. "The Senshi."

"How did you…" Minako trailed off. Solandre chuckled lightly.

"Oh, I'm more perceptive than you think." He replied. "I take it you're Venus." He smiled as his assumption proved to be correct. "Mars," He pointed at Rei. "Jupiter and Mercury." He nodded to Makoto and Ami. "And you, my dear cousin, are the fifth. As yet unnamed." Serenity was shocked. She recovered quickly.

"Andrew, why are you still here?" She questioned, curious as to why the solar prince had stayed, instead of returning home like all the other delegates.

"Well, a few reasons. To see my family again, to help the Senshi train and protect the princess, and to-"

"Court Setsuna." Serenity finished triumphantly for him. Solandre's cheeks became tinged with pink.

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking…"

"Ah, but it was one of your reasons, wasn't it?" She accused.

"Yes!" He shouted in mock anger. "I want to court Setsuna!"

"Do you really?" A voice sounded from behind him. He groaned in realisation. Selenity glided in.

"Aunt Sel." Solandre rose to greet her. The girls stood also, Serenity leaning inconspicuously on the Mercurian princess. Selenity waved a hand at them all.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

"Oh, sit down," She dismissed the royal protocol. "I've had enough pleasantries this week to last me a lifetime." 

Serenity plonked herself back down on the floor, grateful for her mother's slight lapse in formality. She was careful to tuck her bound foot under her dress, out of sight. The other girls seated themselves more gracefully, Rei deciding to join Makoto on the table. If Selenity noticed the two girls using the furniture inappropriately, she did not voice it.

"Mother." Serenity began in a dignified voice. "If you don't mind me asking; what are you doing here?"

"Escaping the pressures of rulership." The queen replied with a smile. "Trust me, Serena, there will be times in the future when solitude will be but a daydream for you. At the moment, the closest I can get to it is spending time with you. Don't get me wrong child, I love your company more than anything else in the world, but sometimes I wish I weren't a queen."

"Oh, mama, I understand."

Solandre looked at the queen from the corner of his eye. 

"I never thought that I would be able to say this aunt Sel, but I know exactly what you mean. I remember when I became the sole heir to my kingdom. Up until then I was left alone, free to do as I wished. Since I have ascended the throne, my life has virtually gone out of the proverbial window." Selenity smiled appreciatively at her nephew. 

"Well, you are here for a holiday Andrew. When I took it upon myself to make sure that you were brought up properly, it was for life. You're young still, and King or no, you are entitled to a few days of rest." She rose from her seat. "For the rest of today, I have relinquished my royal duties to Lady Luna. I think that we should go for a picnic in the gardens, with all of the princesses."

Serenity jumped to her feet and hugged her mother hard.

"You mean, I get to spend the whole afternoon and the rest of the evening with you?" She asked, hope lighting up her little face. Selenity laughed, and said yes. She dashed out to the kitchens, saying that she was going to get a basket of food together. After she'd gone, they all stood. Serenity winced as she placed her foot gingerly on the ground. Solandre must have noticed, for he grabbed her up and carried her at his waist. She weighed next to nothing to him. Rei quickly gathered some sense and found a pair of shoes that slipped on with ease and covered Serenity's bandage. They made their way down to the garden, and found that Selenity had set up a huge blanket and spread an array of food across it.

"I have requested that we not be disturbed." She notified them as they drew near. "I want to share some private time with you all." Rei sat down quickly, her skirts billowing out, making her look like a cake Makoto knelt down nearby, making sure that she had plenty of room to stretch out. Minako lay on her side, picking cherries off one of the cakes and eating them. Ami smoothed her dress as she sat, drawing her knees up to her body and wrapping her arms around them. Solandre sat down cross legged, in one fluid movement shifting the princess in his arms so she was sitting in his lap. After a few minutes, Michiru and Haruka wandered over, hand in hand to share some time with them. Michiru leant her head on Haruka's shoulder in an obvious display of affection, and this time, no one batted so much as an eyelid. Hotaru soon joined them, gasping in surprise at the feast before her. She hurriedly found a place in the circle. Solandre was soon graced with Setsuna's presence. She carefully seated herself beside him, not too close, but yet not far enough to keep herself unnoticed by him. They talked and laughed, enjoying themselves thoroughly. When the sky began to darken, lanterns were brought out. Serenity soon found out that one of the cakes, that had been baked fresh this morning, was none other than one of Makoto's creations. She made sure that everyone knew that she had loved it. Mina was warned that she would get stomach ache from eating lying down, but she dismissed it, saying that she would be okay. The evening went happily. When it got even late, Selenity suggested that they played hide and seek in the dark. At this point Artemis appeared and everyone agreed that he should be it. They all ran off to hide. Mina and Selenity were the first to be discovered, as they were giggling so furiously that they immediately gave away their hiding place. Makoto, made it into a tree, but was soon found when it began to make cursing sounds. Makoto had gotten herself stuck, and tore her dress. Haruka was located with Michiru, fooling around in the bushes. They came out with red faces and silly grins. Serenity had hidden along with Rei, and they had gotten caught when a whispered argument broke out between them. Ami was spotted nearby, a few minutes after, due to a sneeze that she could not contain. They searched in vain for Setsuna and Solandre, but neither were anywhere to be found. They all returned to the blanket, and twenty minutes later, the sun prince turned up, wearing an enigmatic smile.

"I see you've succeeded in winning your maiden?" Artemis asked, brows raised. Solandre blushed furiously and glanced away. Soon after, Setsuna sailed up to where they were all gathered, and was proclaimed the winner. She was presented with a beautiful sugar spun black dahlia. Serenity was awestruck by the detail of it. She thought it looked almost real.


End file.
